Fame Can Wait
by loveistheanswer13
Summary: Nikki is the luckiest girl in the world. She's dating Korean idol Ahn Daniel: Niel of Teen Top. He's planned the perfect date, can it be ruined by one little reminder on his phone? Warning: Extreme fluff. Oneshot


**Here's another Teen Top fic! I wrote this at midnight half asleep so no flames please.**

Two teenagers layed down in a field, laughing. A Korean boy, making an attempt to make his American girlfriend laugh even harder, started tickling her side. I know what your thinking. No, they weren't doing any of _that _stuff, they were just smply enjoying each other's company. Ahn Daniel, Niel as everyone else called him, had been away in his home country, focusing on his career. Nikki Robinson had stayed in America, missing Ahn Daniel every second. He had come back for the first time in six months. Nikki tried to push him off of her, to no avail.

"Niel, stop it!" She said in between breaths. Niel's tickling stopped a bit, but they were both still having a laughing fit. The summer air around them filled with happiness. After the laughter died down, they both shared a comfortable silence. Nikki turned her head to her boyfriend. His beautiful brown eyes were closed, his long hair was as messy as ever, and a smile was placed on his soft, large lips. Nikki could see his chest rise and fall through his T-shirt.

It was the most peaceful thing she had ever seen.

She smiled to herself and tried to mimick the same pose. It was Ahn Daniel's turn to sneak a peek now. His heart seemed to flutter everytime he saw her. He looked at her facial features, knowing everything before him was perfection. His already giant smile grew bigger, if possible. He rolled over on one side and started to play with a strand of Nikki's hair. Nikki felt him tug on her hair but she didn't mind. She enjoyed the sensation, actually. Nikki tried to peek out of the corner of her eye but, again to no avail. He moved closer to her face.

"Saw that." Nikki could feel the his breath on her cheek. It gave her goosebumps, like almost everthing else he did. She opened her eyes fully to see her Korean boyfriend staring down at her. They shared a loving glance before his phone beeped. Nikki knew what that meant.

"What time do you have to be there?"

"Rehearsal starts in thirty minutes. If I go now, I can make it." Nikki nodded and turned over to the other side. He noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Niel whispered.

"I-Its nothing." She muttered. Niel drew closer and peered at her. She quickly hid her face from him. It only took one glance for Niel to see that one tear making its way down her soft cheek.

"Tell me." he whispered so low that she could barely hear him.

"I...just miss you...and all..." She tried to wipe the tear away, but Niel beat her to it.

"Its more than that. I know it is." He moved his head to try and see her. She moved everytime he did. He put a finger under her chin and pointed it up towards him. "Look at me."

Stubburnly, she crossed her arms, turned over, and gave him a sad look. She prepared for what she was about to say. _This is going to sound cheesy..._she thought.

"I never get to see you," she started, "and when I do theres interruptions. You always have to leave early. I just want you to myself for a while..." She tried to hide her embarassment, but Niel could see straight through her.

"You don't think I want the same thing? Beileve me, I'd rather stay here than do anything else. But, you know I have to go." Nikki sat up and Niel did the same.

"I know, I know." she sighed, "But..."

Niel furrowed his brow. "But what?"

Tears came into Nikki's eyes. She spoke softly. "What happens when you go back to Korea? If I barely get to see you here, how will it work out when you move halfway across the world, Niel?"

For some odd reason, Niel smiled. "I love how you say my name. _Ne-awl._ You don't say it like anybody else.'

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Don't change the subject."

Niel smoothed her hair. "We'll think about that when it comes. I've got a month here to increase Teen Top's American fan base. Let's just think about right now."

Nikki pursed her lips. "Right now you have to go to rehearsal."

Niel bit his abnormaly large lip. He looked to Nikki and then to his phone. Without hesitation, he chucked it across the field. Nikki looked at him with shock. Niel smiled.

"Fame can wait." He bent over gently placed his lips to hers. He kissed her like there was no tomarrow.

**Hope ya liked it!**

**3**


End file.
